


Anniversary Surprise.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fancy Panties, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Link?” Rhett says, wandering into the living room with his hands behind his back, “I have a surprise for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I love trans male Link so here's some fic of him! We need more trans dude Link in our lives.
> 
> written on mobile with no beta sorry if there's mistakes etc! 
> 
> recommended listening is Lonely Digging by Caravan Palace.

“Link?” Rhett says, wandering into the living room with his hands behind his back, “I have a surprise for you.”

Link tilts his head back against the back of the sofa and rolls it to where Rhett is standing, “Oh yeah?”

Rhett smiles and nods, slowly wandering to the couch and making Link sit up a little. Rhett stands over him and hands him the carefully wrapped box. Taking off the stick-on bow, Link rips off the miniature horse wrapping paper and immediately blushes bright red at the item, a florescent pink strapless-strapon. 

“Oh my goodness,” is call Link can say, taking it out of the box and blushing at the girth. “You got the vibrating one too? Oh my gosh, Rhett!”

Rhett grins and sits down on the couch beside him, “Do you like it? It’s your anniversary gift!”

Link laughs, “This seems more like a gift for you than for me.” 

Rhett fake pouts, “You don’t like it?” 

Link laughs and shoves him softly, “I love it, Rhett, but you literally bought this so I would top you more often, didn’t you?” Link grins, and Rhett blushes and wobbles his hand.

“I thought it would be nice for you to feel it too,” Rhett says, kissing Link’s cheek, “Can we try it now?” Link nods, following Rhett up the stairs with the box under his arm. “You want me to call you anything special tonight?” 

Link drops himself down on the bed and lets Rhett crawl over him, “Like what?”

Rhett smirks and straddles Link's legs, “Sir? Master, maybe?” Rhett says, holding Link's thighs, “Oh, what about Daddy?” 

Link blushes a little, “I think I'm good for now.” 

Rhett nods and leans down to kiss Link, the smaller man holding Rhett's hips and opening his mouth for Rhett’s tongue. Rhett starts unbuttoning Link's shirt in clumsy fingers, Link moaning into his mouth as Rhett's fingers ghost over his sensitive nipples. 

Tossing Link's shirt to the floor, Rhett starts kissing down Link’s stubble dusted jaw. He sucks large marks onto Link's delicate skin and revels in Link's moans of pleasure. Rhett gently touches over Link's pale pink scars and gives each one a little kiss before taking one of Link's nipples into his mouth. 

Link arches up at the sensation, grabbing a fistful of Rhett’s hair until Rhett sits back and grins down at him. Rhett gives Link a chaste kiss before sitting back against his legs. 

“I'm feeling a little lonely in the no - shirt club, wanna join me?” Link laughs, tugging at the edge of Rhett's shirt. Rhett tugs it off and kisses Link again, letting Link touch over his slightly wobbly belly. Link blows a raspberry on Rhett's stomach and Rhett laughs loudly and shoves him off. 

Wriggling out of his trousers, Rhett stops Link before he can take off his underwear. Rhett sinks his teeth into the bright red elastic waistband and slowly tugs the garment down. He makes eye contact with Link and Link can't help but laugh a little.

Rhett smiles at himself but doesn't stop until Link's boxers are around his ankles and Link is left with his packer between his legs. 

Link takes it off and drops it to one side.

“Is that the one that squeaked before?” Rhett smiles, Link laughing and nodding.

“That was so embarrassing, I spent like a hundred dollars on that thing,” Link laughs, sitting up and kissing Rhett again.

“At least it makes you look massive in your jeans, holy cow,” Rhett says, gently touching Link's hairy chest and over his nipples again. Rhett stares down at Link for a while before sitting back a little, “Lay down, baby.”

Link does as he's told.

Rhett crawls himself between Link’s legs, gently spreading them apart and starting to kiss down his thighs. Link shudders as Rhett’s kisses reach his inner thigh, and he can’t take his eyes off Rhett as he gives Link’s pussy a single, broad lick. 

Link’s breath hitches in his throat as Rhett eats him out, switching between small, fast licks and slow, flat tongue strokes. He reaches up and touches Link’s nipples again, before making eye contact with Link and taking his clit into his mouth. 

Rhett pinches Link’s nipple as Link arches off the bed, thumping back down and grabbing for Rhett’s hair. Link lets out breathy moans as Rhett licks at him again, and Link is a panting mess by the time Rhett pulls back.

“How come I get eaten-out but you’ve still got your trousers on?” Link says, wiping his sweaty forehead as Rhett smirks.

“It’s the second part of my surprise,” Rhett smiles, Link touching Rhett’s jean clad thighs as he unzips his trousers and pulls them down, revealing frilly purple panties. Link runs his hands over the tiny bit of lace, before catching Rhett’s satisfied grin.

“Goodness, Rhett,” Link says, wriggling himself into a sitting position. “That big bow… It’s like unwrapping a present.” Link ghosts his fingers over Rhett’s prominent erection, “Have you bought anything else I need to know about?”

Rhett gives Link a small smirk and kisses his head, turning himself around before hooking his thumbs into the frilly waistband. He tugs them down slowly, curving his back just a little to show off his pretty pink jewelled buttplug. Rhett throws his jeans and panties to the floor, and grinds down into Link’s lap.

Link grabs for Rhett’s hips and mouths at his back.

“Anymore surprises or can I just fuck you now?” Link hums, Rhett’s sweat salty on his tongue as he bites hickeys into his skin. 

“I can’t wait,” Rhett says, “Can I put it in you?”

Link moans and nods, letting go of Rhett and grabbing for the toy. Rhett grabs the lube from the top drawer and covers the base plug in it, Link spreading his legs and holding onto Rhett’s shoulder as he slips it into Link. Link lets out a little moan and gives the toy a few test strokes.

“How does it feel?” Rhett asks.

“Amazing,” Link says, “It’s like I have my own penis, finally.”

Rhett laughs and kisses Link’s cheek, covering the tip of the toy with lube and giving it a few strokes himself. “I can buy you a more flesh coloured one, if you want? I know they help trans guys with dysphoria because they look more real.” Rhett says, smiling a little at the look Link gives him, “What? I did my research!”

Link gives him a quick kiss before patting his thigh, “Get on your hands and knees, Rhett.”

Rhett beams and squirms down into position, hugging a pillow and looking over his shoulder at Link. 

Link spanks Rhett once before toying with the base of his plug. Rhett moans as Link slowly pulls it out, and he curves his back to present his lubed hole. 

Link pushes two fingers into him easily, Rhett moaning as he moves them in and out slowly. Rhett spreads his legs wider and rocks back against his hand.

Removing his fingers, Link tugs Rhett's hips towards him, grinding the toy against his hole and moaning at the feel of it. Rhett begs him to put it in and Link blushes but slowly lines himself up. Rhett's lubed hole quickly accepts the thick toy, and Rhett moans into the pillows when Link presses flush against him. 

Link rocks his hips slowly, gasping as the toy rubs against his clit. He holds onto Rhett's hips and starts thrusting faster, Rhett moaning with each outward breath. Rhett reaches under himself and strokes himself to Link's movements. 

“You want the vibrations?” Link pants out, not slowing his hips. Rhett nods and whines as Link has to stop to find the vibrator button. 

Clicking the small bullet on, Link gasps and falls forward at the new sensation. The feeling is almost overwhelming, and Link chokes out a moan and slowly starts thrusting again. 

Rhett's face is in the pillows, Link fucking little moans out of him and grinning at his face. His mouth is slack and his eyes are squeezed closed, one arm steadying himself against the headboard and the other wrapped around his cock.

Link’s thrusts fall out of rhythm as he gets close, Rhett noticing and chanting a quiet mantra of ‘ _fuck, Link, more, yes_ ’, before Link comes over the toy. He keeps thrusting slowly, eventually angling himself to stimulate Rhett's prostate and grinning as he moans and comes over the bedsheets. 

Link turns the vibrations off and pulls out of Rhett, collapsing down onto the bed beside him and watching him do the same. Rhett kisses Link cheek and slowly takes the toy out of him. 

“That was amazing,” Link murmurs, “Thank you.”

Rhett smiles and kisses Link's sweaty forehead, “Happy anniversary, bo.”

Link holds onto Rhett's neck and kisses him softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Link,” Rhett hums, “You wanna make hot cocoa while I clean the toy or?”

Link laughs a little but nods, “Sounds good.”


End file.
